Happy Camper
by DrThunder
Summary: A school project sends Draco and Harry's Muggle Studies class on a camping trip. Draco's being overdramatic as usual and Harry's hoping an american boy will fancy a snog behind a bush. M for language and pehaps some slashy goodness later... H/D
1. Friday

**HAPPY CAMPER**

**Chapter one: Friday**

**Draco's POV**

I don't think I can sigh or grimace any more than I already am. I hate this stupid class. Muggle studies. Ugh. Why in Merlin's balls would I ever want to study a bunch of useless muggles? I'm only taking it for the easy O. At least, I heard it would be easy. From a muggle born. I'm an idiot. And I'm failing this bloody class. To be fair though, I didn't know he was muggle born at the time. Maybe I can threaten the professor into raising my grade? No, of course not. He'd squeal to McGonagall. I don't fancy spending every night for the rest of term in detention. I guess I could just ask for extra credit. Then threaten that stupid mudblood to do it for me. Perfect.

"Merlin, you're moody today. One minute you look pissed then the next you're smirking. What's up with you?" Blaise. My best friend and biggest pain in the ass. Besides Potter and his clan of circus freaks, of course.

" Just plotting my revenge." I wrote back quickly on the parchment Blaise slid my way. He was sitting next to me and we were in the back of the classroom, but I swear our teacher is half bat or something. He can hear _everything_. Sometimes I get the creepy feeling that he can hear our thoughts also. With all the freaks that have taught here over the years, I wouldn't be surprised if that were true.

"Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy, do pay attention, won't you?" I sigh again and mumble an apology. "I have big news for all of you, so listen up!" He had a stupid grin on his face. This was not going to be good news. I could already tell that much. "As you all know, we have been learning about American muggles recently." Was that really what we were learning about? I thought the subject had been mountain trolls. Americans are the worst sort of muggles. Primitive, uncultured, and uncivilized. " As you may not know, it is a spring and summertime tradition for them to go camping. If you don't know what camping is, it's when a group of people get together and spend their time in nature. At night they sleep in tents and during the day, they cook over a fire and go hiking and swimming. Things like that." Why on earth would anyone elect to sleep outside? "I've decided that we will go on a field trip to America and go camping! How does that sound class?" He was overly happy about this. Same with the rest of the class. All clapping and cheering. Blaise and I, being the only two pure bloods in the class, besides Weasley, were not happy at all. Nothing about this sounds appealing to me at all. "Settle down. Settle down class. I know you are all excited. As am I, however, we need to go over a few important items."

I hate my life. First of all, this trip was starting Monday. Which was two days from now. We would have to turn in our wands to our idiot teacher, board a muggle airplane, sit there for twelve _twelve _hours, drive another hour to this damn camp ground, set up our tents by hand, and then finally be permitted to sleep. Oh, and we will be sleeping on the damn ground! This is just cruelty. If I didn't need this project in order to pass I would stand up right now and tell the professor to go fuck himself. Maybe I'll just do it anyway.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Bloody brilliant! This camping trip is going to be awesome! Being away from school on a mini vacation, doing nothing but sitting around with my friends. What could be better than that? Not much that's for sure. Except for Hermione coming. She wasn't in our class. Being the perfect student she is, felt it was wrong of her to take a class that would require almost no effort from her in order to get good marks. Oh, well. It's her loss. I'll just have to find another way to sneak away from Ron if there's a sexy boy who needs my attention. I've never kissed an American. I wonder if it's any different.

"Earth to Harry!" Ron was waving his hand in front of my face. We were in the corridor now, on our way to lunch. I smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't ask what I was thinking about.

"You nearly ran into three different people, mate. What were you thinking about?" Fantastic.

"Um, what?.. Oh, I was just thinking about the trip. I'm so excited! Its going to be great." Smooth. Whatever, it got him thinking of something else.

"Yeah it is! Let's go tell Hermione!" Its a good thing we were already at the Great Hall doors. Otherwise Ron would have expected me to run with him through the school. Which would NOT have happened. If he wants to make a fool of himself, that's fine, but he is not taking me down with him. I caught up with the couple a minute later.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I was re reading my letter for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_**Dearest Mother, **_

_**I have an urgent issue to discuss with you. My Muggle Studies class is going to the United States on Monday to go camping. This is an atrocity! A complete outrage! I urge you to speak to McGonagall and get me out of it. Please.**_

_**Love, Your son,**_

_**Draco **_

Instead of spending my lunch hour eating, I was spending it trying to get out of this god-for-saken trip. I doubted it would happen, but I could always try. I attached the letter to my personal owl and watched as it flew away. Putting my hands in my pockets I made my way to the Great Hall. Sending the letter didn't take as long as I thought it would so I might as well grab a bite to eat before Double Potions.

"Draco!" UGH. Pansy. What a miserable excuse of a girl. She's always hanging off of me as if we were dating. She wishes. She's missing a couple key things in order for me to be interested. I just sat down to the Slytherin table when she decided to wrap herself around me. "Drakie where have you been?" I had to scowl at her butchering of my name and her whiny voice.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was in the owlery. Now get off of me, you cow!" I wrenched her arms from around my neck and shoved her a few inches from me. Blaise, who I hadn't noticed beside me before now, laughed at the insult. I smirked at the shocked face Pansy was pulling. It soon turned into anger as she stomped out of the Great Hall.

"Careful, mate. She's going to murder you in your sleep one of these days."

"At least I'll be rid of her for good then." We ate our meal in companionable silence, then made our way down to the dungeons for Potions.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and if you think i should continue! thanks! :D**


	2. Sunday

**Posting early because I don't want to get in trouble for forgetting to post a disclaimer on the first chapter LOL. So...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. :(**

**HAPPY CAMPER**

**Chapter 2: Sunday**

**Draco's POV**

"What's next on the list Blaise?" Blaise was reading from the list of items we had to bring with us on this damn camping trip. Which I have to go on because my mother believes it would build character or some stupid thing like that.

_Flashback to Saturday morning:_

_I was sipping my tea and munching on toast when I spotted my eagle owl gliding gracefully towards me in the Great Hall. It landed on the table and waited patiently as I retrieved my letter from it's leg. Blaise reached a hand out to stroke it's feathers but it nipped his hand and proceeded to turn it's beak into the air._

"_Your owl's attitude is just as bad as yours." He said sourly, rubbing the wound. I ignored him._

_I have to admit, only to myself, of course, that I was a tad nervous as I unfolded the expensive parchment. _

_**Dearest Draconis,** it read. I don't know why she always insisted on using my full name in letters when she wouldn't when she spoke to me. I continued to read._

_**I am sorry to hear that you do not want to attend this trip. However, I think it would be a good life experience for you. That is why I am refusing to attempt to remove you from it. I know that you will forgive me soon enough. Do try to have a good time, Dear. **_

_**All My Love, You Mother,**_

_**Narcissa**_

"_All my love." I said mockingly. "If she loved me, she wouldn't subject me to this torture." I cast a quick Incendio on the letter and stormed from the hall. _

_End Flashback_

"Five pairs of socks and under garments." I eyed him warily.

"Only five? But we'll be gone for seven days. What does he expect us to wear?" I was becoming more hysterical with every passing hour. The anticipation of being without my wand, being around and acting like muggles, plus the long flight, was doing it to me. I just know that this trip is going to be horrible.

"He probably expects us to wash them the way muggles do." Blaise said with disgust.

"Fuck. That. I'm taking ten pair of each." I gathered the twenty items from my drawers and piled them on my bed next to the other clothes I had to pack. We were given a duffel bag for all of our things and we weren't even allowed to shrink them before we packed. "Dammit, I don't think all of this will fit. Fine! I'll only take seven each." Blaise began laughing at me. I gave him one of my trade mark glares.

"I'm sorry Draco, but you are such a girl. Be a man and wallow in your own filth once in a while." At first I thought he might have been joking. The serious look on his face told me otherwise.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." I am not a girl. Or girly. So I happen to like being clean. What is wrong with that?

"Do you think it will be a little fun? I mean, after we set everything up and we have free time to do whatever we want?" There was a hopeful tone to his voice. Blaise was always the optimist of the two of us.

"I don't know Blaise. We'll be spending a week in the woods with Potter and Weasley, after all."

"Isn't that like one of you're wet dreams becoming a reality though?" If I had been anything less than a Malfoy, I would have blushed.

"As if. Potter is attractive, yes. There's no denying that. That doesn't mean I want anything to do with him." I tried to sound convincing. I don't think he bought it.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I probably should have thought of Potter when I tried to sleep that night. I could have wanked and then been too tired to think of anything else. But no, all I could think about is how truly awful this trip was going to be. The bugs will probably crawl into my ears when I'm sleeping and lay eggs in my brain. Are there bears in America? If so, ill most likely be mauled by one. Let's just hope there are no snakes...

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Have you finished packing yet Harry?" Ron and Hermione were cuddled together on the couch so I got stuck with the slightly less comfortable arm chair. I was finishing up my Transfiguration's essay so Hermione could hand it in for me tomorrow.

"Yeah. I was done with that yesterday. I don't own much so I didn't have much to pack." I wasn't entirely focused on the conversation.

"Plus it's so much easier when you're being told what to pack." Ron said with a chuckle. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What do you think tent arrangements will be like? Will you be able to bunk together?" I don't think there was a moment in this girl's life when she wasn't trying to find out some sort of information.

"The professor said that the tents would only hold two people at a time. We can bunk with who ever we want but he chooses where the tents will be placed."

"That seems fair to me." Of course it does. I mentally rolled my eyes. I do that a lot nowadays. Hopefully Professor Dagan isn't fair like Snape was fair and puts me with Malfoy. While he is gorgeous, he is also really bloody annoying. Always whining and complaining about something.

"How do you think Malfoy will act?" I said it with a grin on my face because I already knew their answers.

"Like the girl that he is." We all laughed. Until Hermione finally realized she had been insulted.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" This is my cue to leave the two love birds. I do not want to be dragged into the middle of yet another fight between those two.

I went up to our dorm and tried to get some sleep. I stayed up most of the night though thinking of how the trip will be. All the possible things that could happen. Needless to say, I was excited! I've never experienced being out in the wilderness and not having to worry about Death Eaters and Voldemort. We'll be able to have campfires and go swimming. It will be nice to not have to worry about anything for once.

* * *

**Reviews= Happiness. Its true!**


	3. Monday Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(**

**AN: This chapter and the next (part 1 & 2) took a lot out of me lol. And I don't write on the weekends, hence this taking a bit. Suwanee River State Park in Jasper, FL is a real campground. I've never been there but it's pretty from what pics I've seen of it online. I've taken Suwanee and combined it with two other campgrounds I have been to. **

**HAPPY CAMPER**

**Chapter 3: Monday Part 1**

**Harry's POV**

If there was one sexy boy I could get my hands on, it would definitely be Draco Malfoy. Yes, he's an arrogant, emotionless, power hungry git, but he's also bloody gorgeous. I don't think anyone could deny that. Everything he does screams 'Look at me! I'm hotter than you!' The way his blonde hair falls around his face to the way his hips sway when he walks. The way he smirks at people as if he knows they're all checking him out. Because they are.

I don't think I've ever found him more attractive than I do right now. Granted, he's scared shitless of the airplane and screams every time we go through turbulence. But it's the fact that he's actually showing emotions and being a normal human, instead of a robot, that I find that I like. At the same time though, I find it hilarious. I know that sounds bad but I can't help but laugh when Ron is making jokes about him. Saying things like 'Ferrets don't fly' and other ridiculously immature things.

I thought it might be cool going on a muggle airplane for the first time. I might have been right, if the flight wasn't so long! It's only been three hours so far. I have nothing to do and there's nine more hours of this. I don't know why we couldn't have just used a port key. We could have been doing something fun right now, instead of being bloody tortured. It's loud, there's way too many annoying people, and the movie is awful.

Most of the people on the plane are asleep. Their heads bobbing up and down. I chuckle every time Ron does it, he makes a snorting, grunting noise when his head falls down. Which wakes him up and he looks around embarrassed to see if anyone saw. Is it sad that this has been my only entertainment for the last hour?

It was around hour 6 when I needed to use the bathroom. I squeezed myself in there, did my business, and was squeezing myself back out when I saw that Malfoy was awake. And flirting with one of the stewardesses. The poor girl was falling for it too. Giggling and twirling her hair in her fingers. I was walking past the two when I saw her hand him two small bottles of alcohol. Why didn't I think of that? That would have been much more fun than sitting there watching 'Monkeybone' a thousand times.

I finally fell asleep sometime after they served us dinner. It wasn't nearly enough to fill me but I didn't have any muggle money to buy anything else.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Some girls are so stupid. They'll believe anything you tell them. Especially if you tell them they're beautiful. This particular girl was far from beautiful. She had oily skin, short stubby fingernails from biting them too often and the uniform she wore did nothing for her figure. I don't even want to mention her frizzy, unkempt hair. She gave me what I wanted though and I am grateful for that.

I don't think I can survive any longer on this damn airplane. I think something might be wrong with it. Every once in a while it will start to shake violently. I spoke to Professor Dagan about it and he said it was normal and that I should try to stop making such a racket. That I'm frightening the other passengers. They should be frightened! We could fall out of the sky and crash at any moment! I took a deep breath to calm myself as I stepped into the bathroom. If you even want to call it that. Its more like a broom closet. If I was fat I'd get stuck in the doorway! I shuddered at the thought of being fat.

I uncapped the small bottles of vodka the flight attendant gave me and downed them one after the other. I immediately felt calmer. As I made my way back to my seat, I made sure to wink at the poor girl that thought she had a chance with me. I was trying not to stumble down the aisle. But I did and I accidentally bumped into someone. Of course it was Potter. I kneed him again for good measure and finally found my seat. I'm lucky that Potter was sleeping or I never would have got away with that.

"I saved you dinner." Blaise handed me a little plastic container, which I took and opened. I regret it though. I was assaulted by someone's poor attempt at cooking. I poked at, what I am assuming was, the chicken for a few minutes before tasting it. It was awful. A blind house elf could have done better. I choked it down anyway, as I had not eaten anything that day and I was absolutely starved. That's why it was so easy to get myself drunk. I'm not usually a light weight.

With my belly now full and the alcohol in my system making me tired, I fell asleep once again. Hopefully this time I'll wake up when the plane is landing.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Thank Merlin! It's finally time to land this bloody plane! I shook Ron awake, who slept just about the entire ride, and told him the good news.

"Already?" I tried to glare at him. Already? It's been twelve bleeding hours! I wanted to scream at him too, but I was just too happy to be getting off of this contraption that all I could do was smile.

We were both looking out the little window as the airplane made its descent. It was around 1 P.M now so the sun was still high in the sky and we could see all the trees and the beach and the houses with pools in their back yards. The plane finally skidded to a halt at the end of the runway and made its way to the terminal. I felt like there were ants in my pants or something. It was a mixture of cabin fever, being in a new place, and the fact that we were going camping that really did it. I had to force my self not to giggle like a little girl or jump up and down like a five year old. I could tell Ron was in the same boat as me.

"This is your Captain speaking. I want to welcome you to The Sunshine State. The current temperature here in Jacksonville, Florida is 82 degrees. Baggage claim for this flight is 8A. Thank you for choosing Inter-Continental Airlines and have a safe and happy trip." The muffled voice of the captain cut out and we were allowed to get up and gather our belongings.

Unfortunately, my duffel bag shifted during the flight in such a way that I had to pull it out using all my force. When it finally did spring free it hit Ron right in the head! I would have laughed, and I heard quite a few people laughing, if not for the angry look on his face.

"Sorry, mate." He made a strange grunting noise instead of actually answering me. I sighed. Ron and his stupid grudges. He'll hold a grudge on anyone for anything. Hopefully, this one doesn't last long. It was an accident after all.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Oh my god! Did you see that, Draco?" Blaise was whispering to me. He was undoubtedly talking about when Potter whacked his idiot friend upside the head with his bag. I haven't laughed that hard in a while. Merlin those two were stupid. I smirked in response to Blaise's question. I was feeling a headache coming on and didn't really want to talk at the moment.

The cabin door was opened and our class of twenty people was instructed to deplane first as a group. As soon as I stepped onto the Jetway I immediately regretted (even more) coming on this stupid trip. It was so humid I could literally feel my hair starting to frizz. Not to mention that I was sweating within ten seconds of being in this ridiculous heat. This week was getting worse by the minute.

After twelve hours of being stuck on an airplane, we now had to sit on a bus. It was only marginally better. At least we have a better chance of survival if anything were to happen. I pushed my way through the other idiots in my class so that Blaise and I could get decent seats. In the back of course.

* * *

**Review Please!**

\/


	4. Monday Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. :( **

**Happy Camper**

**Chapter 3: Monday Part 2**

**Harry's POV**

The bus hissed it's departure. Ron still wasn't talking to me. I think he's more embarrassed about the bag incident than angry. But since I have no one to talk to now, I resigned myself to staring out the window and taking in the Florida scenery. It looked like most places did, with it's oak trees and pine trees everywhere. But there were also palm trees everywhere and I found that fascinating. Palms trees were always a symbol of freedom to me. When you go on vacation, most of the time you go somewhere warm with palm trees. While you're on vacation, you're free from the burdens of your everyday life. So, it's a bit of a stretch, oh well. They're still pretty.

The hour and a half ride to Jasper seemed like it took five minutes and before I knew it we were pulling into Suwanee River State Park. It was unlike anything I've ever seen before. The river was wide with lots of green trees leaning over it. The banks of the river consisted of more rocks than sand, and there were colorful wildflowers littering the ground. The woods around it were almost as thick as the Forbidden Forest. Every once in a while we would pass a stretch of tents and picnic tables. There were random wooden footbridges and hiking trails. I also saw something that looked like a bright green field with trees that gave the illusion of falling onto it.

We passed more tents again and this time we actually saw people. There was a small group of guys and girls standing in a circle kicking around a little bag. I had no idea what they were doing. There were more teenagers sitting around a fire talking and laughing. I nudged Ron and he looked out the window. I could tell that he didn't want to smile but he was having a hard time hiding it. I took advantage of his good mood.

"Look Ron, I'm really sorry about earlier. It was an accident, you know. I wouldn't hit you on purpose."

"Yea, I know. It was so embarrassing though with everyone laughing at me. Sorry I was mad at you." Well that was only slightly awkward but we were back to normal again. Our bus slowed to a stop not far from the other campers.

"Grab your things and gather around me outside so we can get your tents set up!" Professor Dagan had to practically yell now as everyone was chattering excitedly.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Quiet down now please! The sooner we do this, the sooner you can explore!" Professor Dagan, my new worst enemy. Potter has nothing on this guy. I didn't see one building while we were pulling in. Not to mention the fact that we're in the middle of the woods, in a place I know nothing about. Potter could never be as awful as Dagan, who likes to torture me for days at a time.

"As you all know, you may choose one other person to share a tent with. You may not switch roommates, however, so choose wisely. As you can see," He pointed his stupid hand at the pile of tents on the ground. "Every two tents are a different color. Same colors must reside together. There will be two tents per campsite. Not including mine, which will be conveniently placed in the middle. After you have your partner and your tent, bring it to your campsite and set it up. Then I want you all to report to me once you've finished."

Perhaps being in the back of the bus was a bad decision. It led Blaise and me to be stuck at the back of the group so we had no choice but to pick the lone red tent on the dirty ground. I looked expectantly at my friend, who sighed and carried the tent to where the other red idiots were.

Oh, Bloody HELL. What have I done to deserve this? Okay don't answer that, but really? I'm stuck with them? Of course I'm speaking of Potter and Weasley. When am I not stuck with Potter? The teachers at Hogwarts really need some new entertainment. I'm convinced they only do this shit because they have nothing better to do.

Potter already had his tent half way set up when we arrived. Weasley went red in the face when he saw us, like usual. He must be part tomato or something. He looks like one more often than not. Potter just stared at me. It was actually kind of creepy. He finally looked away and mumbled something and the two of them continued like Blaise and I weren't there. Which was fine by me.

"I'll put the tent together if you read the instructions, Draco." Blaise, my best friend for a reason. If he were gay we would definitely be together. Unfortunately, he's one of those that it doesn't matter how much alcohol he's drank, he still wont do it.

I unzipped the bag and dumped the pieces of the tent on the ground. Picking up the directions I began to read them as Blaise followed them.

"Slide Pole A into Slot B." I was sitting on the picnic table in our campsite watching as Blaise built our temporary home. Potter and Weasley had stopped building theirs and were now laughing hysterically at something.

"Pole A!" Potter was clutching his sides, laughing so hard his face probably hurt. His face was gorgeous when he was smiling and laughing. And his laugh was deep and husky and it was doing things to me that I don't want to talk about right now.

"Slot B!" Weasley looked disgusting when he laughed and it sounded extremely annoying as well. I really wish he wasn't here. Or alive, that would be nice. A world without Weasley's. One can only hope...

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Come on, Ron. Let's go see the professor." I was still laughing at Malfoy's comment. It was even funnier that he probably didn't even realize what he said. I'm just glad that he hadn't told Blaise to slide it hard or anything like that.

Ron and I chose a campsite furthest away from Professor Dagan and closest to the campers we saw from the bus earlier. That will make it much easier for sneaking out. We reached the Professor who was talking to Michael Corner about random useless things, I wasn't paying attention.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, have you finished putting your tent up?" He saw us approaching and hastily said good bye to Michael.

"Yes Sir, what did you need to see us about now?" Hopefully he won't have another job for us.

"I wanted to give you this," He picked up a cooler from the ground and practically shoved it into Ron's arms. "It's full of food and things you will need to start a fire. We'll be doing all the cooking here in my fire so you don't have to worry about that. It is mainly just bottled water and snacks. The coolers have been magicked to refill themselves. Dinner tonight is at 5, at which time I will be teaching everyone how to start a fire the muggle way. So please be on time."

"Yes, Sir." Ron and I said in unison and made our way back to our campsite once again.

We dropped the cooler off on the picnic table, ignoring Malfoy's glares and sneers in our direction, and wandered around for a while. We were pretty tired from all the traveling so we didn't go far, but we did discover the bath house. Which was nice, seeing as how I hadn't had the opportunity to piss in about four hours.

It was also where we met Ian Hoffman. He was on a class trip as well with his Environmental Science class. They were doing experiments on the soil and things, trying to figure out how certain organisms respond in a changing environment. Something along those lines. All I could really concentrate on was his face and his chest. Which was bare and very nicely sculpted. He had just got out of the shower and all he was wearing was a towel around his waist. I'm sure I looked like an idiot. I was probably drooling and staring. I think Ron was a bit uncomfortable with the situation. He kept glancing at his watch and the second it reached 4:30 he yanked me outside. Not before Ian told me he'd find us tomorrow so we could hang out.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

It was 5 O'clock and we did as we were told and came to Professor Dagan's camp to eat dinner. Everyone else was there as well, including Potter, who looked a little too happy, while Weasley looked disturbed.

We probably should have eaten sooner, seeing as how we were still on UK time and it's 10 P.M to our bodies. Meaning, I'm bloody starving! The snacks Potter left with us earlier had done little to curb my appetite.

"Gather round! Please sit in a circle around me!" Why does he always have to yell? We can hear him just fine.

I was far too tired to pay attention to the man and decided that Potter would be lighting all the fires we had. Blaise and I sat in silence as we endured the lecture and demonstration. Then we had to wait for all the food to cook. Which took forever. People were talking and laughing and some had the audacity to sing. Ridiculous. How can they all be so bloody happy? This is not a fun time I'm having. I'm hungry, tired, hot, dirty, and I have to sleep on the fucking ground. Why is this fun? Why the hell would anyone want to do this for fun? I sighed angrily and put my head in my hands.

"Hang in there, Draco." He patted me on the back. If I was looking at him I would have seen the smile on his face but I didn't need to. I knew it was there. He was taking great joy in my pain.

The food was finally finished. Bland chicken and bland rice. Lovely. I ate as quickly as I could and headed to bed. There was no need to prolong this hellish day any longer.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

\/


	5. Tuesday Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(**

**AN: Part 2 will be up shortly, as soon as I finish it. Which will be sometime before this week ends. I'm trying really hard to update once a week (unless there's more than one part. I like to keep them together, if possible) but please keep in mind that I have a baby and I don't write on the weekends. Anyways, please enjoy!**

**HAPPY CAMPER **

**Chapter 4: Tuesday Part 1**

**Draco's POV**

Somebody was cooking and it was pissing me off. I sat up in my sleeping bag and sniffed the air. It smelled like bacon. Why would anyone be cooking this early? And why did they have to cook such good smelling food that it woke me up? My stomach growled loudly.

I threw on my shoes and tried to flatten my hair but gave up, deciding to just take a shower later and fix it then. I sighed and unzipped the tent. As soon as I stepped out of it I instantly got hard. Potter wasn't wearing a shirt. And he was chopping wood to put in the fire. And he was all sweaty and dirty.

"Good morning, Draco!" Stupid Blaise. If he hadn't said anything to me Potter would not have seen me gaping at him like a fish out of water, and he wouldn't look so smug right now. I know Blaise did it on purpose. He's determined to make me die of embarrassment one of these days. I strode over to the picnic table and sat next to where Blaise was sitting.

"You are such an asshole." I whispered to him right before I punched him in the leg as hard as I could, making it go dead. He yelped when it happened catching the attention of Weasley at the opposite end of the table. He scrunched his eyebrows together but continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Who gave Potter an ax anyway?" Trying to change the subject, while effectively not changing the subject. I'm an idiot.

"His new friend Ian dropped it off this morning, after some obvious flirting." What was this that I was feeling? Surely, it cant be jealousy. Oh, bloody hell, I have feelings for Potter. My life could not be any worse.

"Ian?"

"He's from the American school that's here. Tall, handsome, perfect teeth. I'd do him and I'm not even gay." Brilliant.

"You know just how to make me feel better. Do me a favor and shut the fuck up, would you?" Blaise smiled his stupid, all knowing, smile. Maybe I should punch him again. That would get rid of it.

"You finally admitting it, then?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." It was my turn to feign ignorance, especially because Potter had finished cooking and chopping and was now coming over to us. He set a big plate of scrambled eggs and bacon on the table, along with other plates and utensils.

No one said anything while we all ate. Unlike the Professor, Potter could actually cook. The eggs were seasoned with all the right things and the bacon was crunchy but not too crunchy. Who knew the Boy Wonder was a chef in his spare time.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I was about to be on my way to use the loo this morning when Ian came up to me and asked me if I wanted to borrow his ax so I could chop wood for our fire. Then he proceeded to show me how do it. I already knew how, but his shirt was off and he was chopping before I could say anything. Every time he brought the ax down on the wood he would make a grunting noise that made me think about other times when he could make those noises. I'm pretty sure that was the reason he was doing all of this to begin with.

Then he asked me if I wanted to go swimming after breakfast. How could I say no? Ron had woke up and came out of the tent at that point, saw us and then sat down at the picnic table facing away from us. I don't get why he has to be like that. It's not like we're kissing or anything. I would never do that in front of him.

Why did I make breakfast for everyone, including Malfoy and Zabini, this morning? Maybe it was because Professor Dagan's food is nasty. Maybe I just wanted to show off. I don't know, really, but I like the results I got. Draco was practically moaning over his food, I don't think he noticed either.

"I'm going swimming with Ian in a few minutes, you want to come?" I knew Ron was going to say no, I just thought I'd be nice and ask anyway.

"No offense, mate, but I'd rather stay here and hang out with Malfoy." No offense. How could I not be offended?

"Okay.. well.. have fun with that." Yes, that was the best I could come up with without starting a fight. As I was walking away from the campsite I heard Malfoy saying something to Ron.

"No offense, Weasley, but I'd rather poke my own eyes out than hang out with you. So have fun doing the dishes, alone."

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Come on Blaise, let's go find something to do."

We were wandering aimlessly when two girls came up to us. They introduced themselves as Miranda and Leanne. They were both the average straight male's idea of hot. Miranda was tall with blonde hair and big boobs. Leanne was a brunette, with green eyes, and glasses. She was short and skinny too. How creepy. She was Harry's female counterpart. I wonder if they've met yet. I was staring at her mesmerized as she stared back at me. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she brushed her bangs back to reveal an ugly lightning bolt scar. Maybe she was the muggle world's Harry Potter. I doubt it. I didn't get the chance to think anymore as Blaise elbowed me in the side.

"Sounds like a great idea, doesn't it Draco?"

"Of course." I answered and smiled even though I had no clue what I was agreeing to. They walked away then and I was finally able to tear my eyes away from the wannabe Harry.

"What is a great idea?"

"They invited us to a party tonight. Said there was going to lots of alcohol."

"Fantastic. Did you see the way the short one was staring at me?"

"Yes, and I saw the way you were staring at her. Probably because she looks just like Potter, poor girl."

"But why would she stare at me like that? It really creeped me out."

"Maybe she knows someone who looks exactly like you. Oh my god, look." We had reached the river while we were walking and now Blaise was pointing at two people who were going at it on the river bank. Upon closer inspection, I realized that one of those people was Harry. He was lying under a boy I assumed was Ian, and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. I suddenly felt nauseous.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Today is definitely on my list of best days ever. Ian was an amazing kisser. He wanted to go all the way but never having done that with another man, it didn't feel right for a few reasons. One being I hardly knew him. I think your first time should be with someone who is special to you. And while I do like Ian, he's just a fling. Someone to have fun with on this trip. The second reason was that we were out in the open. Anyone could have walked by and saw us.

When we were taking a break from kissing, trying to catch our breath, he invited me to a party at one of his classmate's campsite. I agreed to go, mainly because he said there was going to be plenty of booze to go around.

So that was the reason I left him earlier than I normally would have. I needed to shower and eat a quick dinner. Oh yeah, I should probably see if Ron wants to go to the party as well.

"No thanks, mate. I've actually been invited to a party of my own." He was grinning and didn't give any more details than that. As long as he was in a good mood I didn't care what he was doing. And I hate to say it, but it will be so much more fun without him. He's kind of a buzz kill.

I ate super, showered, shaved, etc. then made my way to Ian's to begin what I know now to be a spectacular night, in the most unexpected way.

* * *

**Hmm.. I wonder what's going to happen! **:P


	6. Tuesday Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(**

**Happy Camper**

**Chapter 4: Tuesday Part 2**

**Draco's POV**

I looked immaculate, as usual. My hair was perfect, my outfit was perfect. Jeans that fit just right, not loose but not too tight, and a T- shirt. I'm in the middle of the forest, trousers and a dress shirt, what I normally would have worn to a party, would have made me look like a dumb ass. I'm glad that I followed Professor Dagan's list of things to bring. I never would have thought that the outfit I'm wearing now would be necessary.

Blaise and I made our way to the campsite where everyone was meeting. Once most of the people were there, including Harry who was standing next to Ian, we all walked through the woods to a secluded clearing. Can't have any teachers seeing us, even though I doubt they would even notice so many of us were gone.

The Americans made what they called a bonfire and passed the alcohol out. The beer I was handed tasted so awful I couldn't drink it. I traded with a random guy for a bottle of vodka.

"Hey Draco, me and Miranda are going to find a quiet place to..talk. I'll see you later." Talk. Right.

"We just got here, Blaise! You can't leave me alone, I don't know any of these people!" So much for having any fun tonight.

"Miranda told Leanne to hang out with you so you won't be alone. So now you have an excuse to stare at her and wish she had a penis." Of course he had to bring that up again. This night was quickly going sour.

"When are you leaving?" He chuckled and walked away. It wasn't two minutes later that I noticed Leanne standing next to me, casually sipping her drink.

"Hey." She said before drinking again.

"Hey."

"So you like that one guy, Potter, right?" What the fuck? How could she know that?

"No I-" She gave me a look that said 'Yeah right.' "Who told you?" I sighed, I'll blame my confession on the alcohol.

"No one. It's painfully obvious. At least to me it is."

"How?"

"Well every time you see me you just look at me like you're starving. I thought at first it was because you might like me, but that didn't make much sense because you're obviously gay. Then I met him. We look exactly the same. So I put two and two together."

"I'm obviously gay?" Should I be offended? I can't really tell. The vodka is messing with my brain.

"You have nicer hair and nails than every girl here."

"I do, don't I?" I did the whole polishing my nails thing while I said it. We were laughing when a girl I hadn't seen before announced that now that every one was nice and drunk, we were all going to play a game called Suck and Blow. And that if you didn't play you had to leave.

"Suck and blow? The fuck?" I asked Leanne. I'm going to pretend that I wasn't slurring my words.

"It's not what it sounds like. Everyone has to line up, then pass a card down the line using only their mouths. You have to suck on it to get it to stay on your mouth and blow on it to pass it to the next person."

I was standing next to Leanne and some other girl who looked way too happy to be there, ready to get this game over with.

"Guys next to guys! Girls next to girls!" Fucking bitch. There was an audible groan from all the men in the group, myself included. But then I saw there was an open spot next to Harry. I grabbed Leanne's arm and made her come with me as I took my place on Harry's left side. I looked over at him, he was looking at me. I tried to smirk but probably failed miserably. I think he was as drunk as me because he smiled at me. A genuine, happy smile. It gave me butterflies in my stomach. In reality, it was probably just my stomach rebelling against the alcohol.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I was laughing hysterically on the inside. Malfoy just tried to smirk at me in his drunk state. He only succeeded in looking constipated and it was really quite funny. Then I realized that he chose to come stand next to me. Was that his way of telling me he wanted to kiss me? I suddenly felt nervous.

"Let the game begin!" The girl who was making everyone play this game started it by placing an Ace of Spades on her mouth and passing it to the next person. Then that person passed it to the next person and so on and so forth, until it was Ian's turn.

He took the card from the guy next to him with no problems and passed it to me with no problems. Then it came time for me to pass the card on to Draco. The card was on my mouth when I turned towards him and saw his face. His face that was flushed and glowing in the fire light. Maybe it was my drunken haze but he reminded me of an angel. EW. When we get back to Hogwarts, I'll need to be resorted into Hufflepuff.

He was slowly bringing his face closer to mine. When did time slow down? And when did my heart move from my chest to my ears? My heart was beating so hard and fast and it was so loud that I can't believe no one else heard it. It felt like my head was going to explode at any moment. Draco tilted his head to the side but before he could make it to the card, it slipped off my mouth and landed on the ground. He didn't notice and I was not about to tell him. When his lips met mine, everything in my body started to tingle. And even though it wasn't a real kiss, it was just our lips touching, I couldn't help but blush. He did as well when he caught on to what was happening. We pulled apart and refused to look at each other.

Another card had to be passed down the line and this time we did it. Not without practically making out first, only with a card in the way. Every card was better than the last. Our lips touched more than a few times. Hopefully, this will be what we need to finally get things started between us.

"Watching you and Blondie really turned me on, we should go somewhere private." Ian was whispering in my ear. He tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away. The game was over after a few more rounds and people were back to what they were doing before.

"I don't want to, sorry." I wanted to walk away from him. I wanted to go talk to Draco. Ian wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started to kiss my neck.

"Stop, Ian! I said no." Unfortunately he didn't stop. He kept kissing me and rubbing his hands all over my body. I tried to free myself from his grip but he was taller and a lot stronger than me. "Stop!" I tried again with no luck. I was starting to panic at this point. I knew what he wanted and he hadn't stopped yet, even though I told him to more than once. He then wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Some time when I wasn't looking he had led us to the outside of the crowd of people. He was slowly pulling me into the woods so he could have his way with me.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Where did Harry go?" I asked Leanne. I thought that after the game ended Harry and I could finish where we left off but I guess that was just wishful thinking on my part.

"I saw him with Ian just a second ago." I looked around everywhere and finally spotted him in a dark corner with Ian. They were wrapped around each other. My heart sank. I can't believe I was so stupid as to think Harry actually liked me.

"Let go of me!" I heard Harry yelling. He was now flailing his arms around with a look of terror on his face. I couldn't think before my legs started moving. I was running towards Harry as fast as I could. Which helped me when I decided to leap and tackle Ian. It brought all three of us down but Harry was free.

Ian let out a growl and rolled over on top of me. He punched me once in the eye and once in the jaw before I was saved from being hit agian. Not by Harry but by Blaise who had finally made a reappearance. He pulled Ian off of me and pushed him away. Ian's friends ran over and held him back. Blaise reached out a hand to help me stand.

"I'm gone for one hour and you get in to a fight!" He examined my face and assessed the damage. A black eye and a big ugly bruise on my jaw. It hurt like hell.

"Where's Harry?" I don't think he heard me, Blaise knows better than to ignore me.

"What were you thinking?"

"Dammit Blaise!" I shooed his hands away from my face. "Where is Harry?" I looked around at the crowd of people who had gathered. Harry was no where in sight. Which meant that he was in a dark forest, alone, with no wand.

"We have to go find him." I guess I forgot that I was still drunk for a second because when I stepped forward I promptly fell on my ass. Blaise helped me up again and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"We need to get you healed first. We're going to the tent so you can try to sober up a little bit then we're going to the professor." I whimpered. I'm going to be in so much trouble if he finds out I'm drunk.

Blaise led me to the picnic table at our campsite and sat me down. He then proceeded to shove bread down my throat and made me drink three cups of tea. I felt better but I was still in pain and worried sick about Harry. I was starting to become exhausted as well, but I know it would be a long time before I was able to sleep.

* * *

**I'm ending this chapter here because I decided that its midnight, which means its the next day. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! :D**


	7. Wednesday

**Happy Camper**

**Chapter 5: Wednesday**

**Harry's POV**

I can not believe everything that just happened! Ian molesting me and then Draco helping me. As soon as Draco tackled us to the ground I ran off. I didn't want to see how that ended. Although, I'm sure it ended with bloodshed. Shit. I smacked myself in the forehead. I shouldn't have left. I should have helped Draco and thanked him. And then kissed him until both of us suffocated.

If I was hesitant to say he liked me before, I know for sure now that he does. He purposely stood next to me for that game. He blushed every time we 'kissed'. And he jumped on a guy twice his size for me. Granted, none of that would have happened if he wasn't drunk. It was nice seeing the real Draco. The Draco that shows emotions and acts like a human being. Before it was just lust but I think it's turned into something more. Not love. Not yet at least. I think maybe it's a curiosity to know more. Yea, that mixed with lots of lust. Lots and lots of hungry, animalistic, lust. I was getting horny just thinking about it.

I finally wandered long enough to reach the end of the path I was on. It came out next to the opposite end of our group of tents. Thank god I didn't have far to walk. I'm tired and my legs hurt.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Blaise was calling the professor through the front of his zipped tent. It felt like it was taking forever and I was ready to give up when he finally came out. His eyes were half open and he was wearing baggy pajama pants and no shirt. His out of shape hairy chest made me want to gag. I didn't, but I wanted to.

"What's the problem?" He asked with slight annoyance present in his voice.

"Sir, Draco was on his way to the bathroom earlier when he tripped on a tree root and landed on his face. Can you heal him?" Blaise just had to make me look clumsy and inelegant. Git. The professor looked me over for a minute.

"Let me get my wand." He retreated back into his tent and we heard him riffling around. He came back out, wand in hand and set to work.

"Why haven't you said anything yet? Have you been drinking?" I'll have to give Blaise a big hug later for forcing me to eat something as I was still drunk but much closer to sober than before.

"No, sir. My jaw hurt to speak. Thank you for healing me." That seemed to please him.

"Do try to be more careful, Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad I have the both of you here, however. As you weren't at dinner, you missed my announcement. Please meet me here in the morning at nine. And bring your dirty laundry. Tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley the same when you see them."

"Yes, sir." Blaise and I said at the same time.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Oof!" Something had rammed into me, pushing me to the ground. I stood up again brushing myself off. It was Draco and he had been walking out of Professor Dagan's camp with Blaise. I hope he didn't say anything.

"Harry! Thank god." I looked at him weird but he looked behind him towards the teacher's tent then grabbed my arm and started to walk with me towards ours.

"We were just about to go looking for you."

"Why?"

"Can't have the Golden Boy being eaten by any woodland creatures, can we?" He was avoiding the real answer of course. He didn't want to admit he was worried about me. I looked at Blaise, on Draco's other side. He looked highly amused at something.

"So why were you talking to the professor?"

"Your lovely friend, Ian, decided to give me a black eye and practically break my jaw. I was getting it healed."

"He is not my friend." I said a bit darkly, then added, "And sorry about that." I know he heard me because he glanced at me for a second.

We reached our camp site and stood in the center. Blaise walked passed us and entered his and Draco's tent.

"Professor Dagan told me to tell you and Weasley to gather your dirty laundry and meet at his tent at nine later this morning." He was being quiet and awkward.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." We stared at each other for a minute.

"Well... goodnight."

"Goodnight." I waited until he started to walk away before I did the same. I was hoping he would give me a goodnight kiss or something. How disappointing.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Blaise was right when he said Professor Dagan would make us wash our clothes the muggle way. Sort of. I was under the impression that muggles had machines to do the washing for them. We had to wash our clothes in the river. Which is disgusting. How can they be clean if we're washing them in river water?

So that's where I was, hunched over the river bank with my hands in the water, rubbing my shirt against itself to get all the soap out. I was doing House Elf work. This could not be any more demeaning or undignified.

The entire class was lined up on the shore, some were even in the river. I was the furthest away from the professor. I was trying to hide my hangover. I felt awful. I had a headache and felt that at any moment I was going to vomit all over the place. Blaise was next to me on my left. Harry wanted to work near us but Weasley whined and complained so much that Harry yelled his agreement to sit elsewhere. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Ron Weasley?

After each article of clothing was washed we had to hang it up on a tree limb for it to dry. I'm sure you can guess how I feel about that. I was at my designated tree when Harry came up behind me.

"Can we share a tree? Mine's full." He smiled at me and I nearly smiled back. Instead I gave him a smirk.

"Sure, just don't let our underwear touch." He laughed and I swear I was in a dream. It was the most perfect sound I had ever heard. And the way his eyes scrunched up when he laughed made him look utterly adorable. This time I actually smiled, I couldn't help it.

"You never know, they might like touching each other." Harry Potter was flirting with me! When the fuck did he get so suave and... mouthwatering! He hung his things then smiled again, winked, and walked away. I returned to Blaise with a stupid grin on my face.

"Can you just have sex with him and get it over with please? He's turning you in to a drooling fan-girl."

"I do not drool!" The statement didn't have as much venom behind it as it normally would have. Nothing Blaise could say right now was going spoil my good mood.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I was stuck making dinner again because my camp mates were lazy assholes. Draco _tried_ to help. Having never stepped foot in a kitchen before did not help him when cooking over a fire, though. He practically fell in three times now. I had to pay more attention to him than the food. Which wasn't such a bad thing, I guess. However, it did result in burned hamburgers.

We sat on makeshift chairs of rocks, coolers and logs and sat around the fire. Ron and Blaise were actually getting along pretty well. They were immersed in a conversation about women and quidditch. Which left Draco and I to ourselves. We mainly just ate our food and took turns staring at each other.

I don't know why it was so awkward. Maybe because we weren't alone. Or maybe it was because we didn't have alcohol to lower our inhibitions. What ever the reason, I didn't like it. I wanted us to be able to talk and laugh and flirt and make out. Yeah, that would be nice. I'm pretty sure he was thinking the same thing. Every time he was looking at me and he thought I didn't notice, he would lick his lips. I thought that at any moment he would pounce on me, more like I was hoping he would.

"Hey Potter, I have to use the bathroom." Ok... why should I care? He got up and walked away. Knowing I would watch him, Draco looked back and winked at me. Oh!

"Ron, I have to go.." I gestured towards the general direction of the bathrooms and left before he could reply.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Once I was out of sight of Harry I ran to the bath house and quickly did my business, I really did have to go after all. Once finished, I found a nice hiding spot behind a bush on the side of the building.

"Draco?" I heard him whisper. He was looking around aimlessly for me. When he began to walk in the opposite direction I came out yelling. His reaction was hilarious. First he jumped a foot off the ground then swirled around with a terrified expression on his face. Of course I started laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen your face!" I managed to get out when I needed a breath. He was grinning from ear to ear at me and it stopped my laughing. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. He slowly walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You have an amazing laugh." And then he was kissing me like his life depended on it.

* * *

**Yay theyre finally kissing! LOL i would really like to know what you think of this so far so please please please review! ill love you forever if you do :P**


	8. Thursday

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for slash. (^_^)**

**Happy Camper **

**Chapter 6 : Thursday**

**Harry's POV**

"What does it say?" Draco was standing next to the river bank, looking out at the scenery before him.

"You are not the only one swimming in the Suwanee river today. Swim at your own risk." I read off the old sign.

"Well, that's delightful."

"Don't worry, Draco, we'll be fine." I held onto his wrist as I slowly made my way in to the water. He was reluctant to follow but did anyway.

The water was crystal clear in the shallow areas and a dark yellow in the middle where it was deep. Draco and I were only knee deep so far and could see fish swimming around our feet. The floor of the river consisted of smooth stones and disgustingly slimy mud. Draco made a funny face every time he took a step.

"It feels so gross!" I laughed and shook my head at him.

We were waist deep when he jumped on my back. I leaned back and dunked him in the water. He didn't like that too much and got back at me by splashing me. Which began a splash fight.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" I yelled. He laughed and made his way over to me. Before I could do anything he wrapped his legs around my waist and started kissing me with fervor. His hands were working their way through my hair. I was suddenly very grateful there was no else around. I placed my own hands on his ass, squeezing. He moaned into my open mouth.

His tongue was doing an amazing job at turning me on. Plunging in and out quickly, massaging every part of my mouth in turn. It felt bloody fantastic. I pushed his ass towards my crotch, rubbing our erections together through the thin material of our swim trunks. We both moaned this time.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Harry was the most delicious person I have ever had the pleasure of tasting. It wasn't anything I could name either. We had been going at it like this for the better part of ten minutes now. I was so close to coming and I could tell he was too.

I reached both my hands down and undid the strings and Velcro holding his shorts closed. I grabbed onto his cock and started stroking it quickly. He broke our kiss to throw his head back and moan loudly. I took advantage of this action and licked and kissed his neck. His hands made their way onto my neglected cock. He only had to fist it a few times before I was biting his shoulder to muffle my screams as I orgasmed. His eyes shut tightly and he bit his lip as he came shortly after I did.

I returned my arms to around his neck and my feet to the ground as he moved his arms to my back, and we hugged. That was how I knew that Harry was different, he was something special. I never hugged just anyone. It showed too many emotions and made you vulnerable. But I didn't care about that with Harry. I was comfortable in his arms and I didn't care if we never stopped holding each other. Our breathing was back to normal and I could feel his heart beating on my own. I was filled with the ridiculous urge to say something sappy.

"I like you, Harry. A lot." I whispered. I inwardly cringed as well. I was not accustomed to being romantic. I was afraid he would think I was stupid. He smiled though.

"I like you a lot too, Draco."

"You wouldn't want to be my boyfriend, would you?" Where was all this nervousness coming from? How embarrassing.

"I would love to, actually." He kissed me for a minute before we were so rudely interrupted.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Harry!" Ron was yelling at me. I know he's my best friend and all but really, no one has made me want to punch them more than he has.

"What Ron?" I yelled back.

"Get out of the water!"

"What? Why?" This was getting ridiculous.

"There's a bloody alligator right behind you!" My mouth hung open when he said that and my body froze in fear. I looked at Draco who looked confused. I saw him glance behind me and pale. His fingers were clawing into my arm painfully. I needed to get us out of here before he panicked.

Quickly, but without making any sudden movements, I wrapped Draco's legs around my waist again. I walked us to the shallow of the river and set Draco down. We immediately ran to the grass as fast as we could.

"Fuck." I was looking at the monster in the water. It had to be about eight feet long. It could have easily taken both me and Draco down. I wonder why it didn't.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I saw him shudder while looking at the water.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." Ron grabbed my arm as I started to walk with Draco.

"Can it wait?" I was incredibly annoyed that Ron trying to get between us but at the same time he just saved our lives.

"Um, I have to tell you something." He looked kind of sad right now. Weird.

"I'll see you later, Draco." I think Draco was in shock, he didn't put up a fight at all. Just nodded and walked away.

"What is it Ron?"

"Are you and Malfoy..." He didn't finished his sentence, instead he gestured between us.

"Dating? Yes." I stated. He sighed.

"Look, mate, I know you think I'm homophobic, but I'm not. I'm just uncomfortable being around when you're making out with other guys."

"And flirting."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll try to get better about it. That's not why I wanted to talk to you though."

"Can we go somewhere else? I'm really not comfortable standing near this river any longer." We walked back to the camp site and sat at the picnic table.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"You remember how when you invited me to that party, I said that I had my own party to go to?" I nodded. "Well, I got extremely drunk at that party and... well I … um.. I cheated on Hermione." He was looking down at the table with a frown on his face. Good. He should feel guilty. I took a deep breath before responding.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't want to, because I'm sure she'll leave me, but yeah I'm going to tell her."

"If she leaves you, it's nothing less than you deserve, but if she doesn't than you better thank your lucky stars and never do anything so idiotic again." He just nodded again. There was a slightly awkward silence for a few minutes. I was saved from coming up with something to say by Blaise, who walked into the area with Miranda and Leanne on each side of him and Draco trailing behind.

"Who's up for roasting marshmallows?" He held up the bag of little white cylinders.

* * *

**Draco's POV **

"Are you okay?" Harry gave me a quick hug.

"Fine, just having a hard time coping with the fact that we almost died."

"But we're okay now, so let's celebrate." That coming from someone who's almost died a dozen times and actually died once. How can he be so happy all the time? "Come on, I'll find you a good stick." He grabbed my hand and led me towards the edge of the woods.

"I am not eating off a stick!"

* * *

**If you couldn't tell, i had a hard time coming up with an ending to this chapter. I hope it doesn't suck. oh and let me know if you thought the slashy bits were awful. i dont think im any good at writing slash but i gave it a try. PLEASE review and tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 7 Friday

**AN: From now on Harry and Draco will be a bit OOC. Which is to be expected, as no one really knows how Draco would act in a relationship. Just thought I should let you know. **

**Happy Camper**

**Chapter 7: Friday**

**Harry's POV**

We found a cliff when we were hiking this morning and now we were sitting on the edge of it, dangling our feet, enjoying the view and each others company. Apparently the Suwanee river opened up into the ocean. The sound of the crashing waves and the wind blowing through the pine trees around us was very calming. We sat there for some time in silence, looking out over the water, thinking of things we hadn't had time to think of before now.

"We go home tomorrow." Draco sounded very disappointed. Who knew he liked camping? Of course, I'm sure it was because of me.

"I wish we could stay here forever."

"I don't know about that, I just don't want to go back to school. We won't be able to spend much time together."

"When we get back, there will be less than a month left of our seventh year. I'm sure we'll survive. Plus there's always the room of requirement." I added with a small smirk.

"That place gives me the creeps. I much prefer the astronomy tower."

"You know, a week ago I never thought any of this would have happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I snogged an American boy who ended up trying to rape me, was saved by you of all people," Draco stuck his tongue out at me. "We were almost eaten by an alligator, Ron cheated on Hermione, and you ate food off a stick."

"Ron cheated on Hermione?" Shit. I shouldn't have said anything.

"Oh, and apparently, I have a twin!" That worked to distract Draco. He threw his head back as he laughed loudly.

"Yes, it's too bad she's a girl, though, she is definitely the better looking one."

"Oh is she?" Draco just smiled and nodded his head. I tackled him, pinning him down and started to tickle him. He giggled like a little girl and it felt like my heart was being squeezed.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I can't believe he was tickling me! It was like he knew all of my most ticklish spots. My sides, underarms, and inner thighs. My stomach and face hurt from laughing so hard. I wanted him to stop but at the same time, he was laughing and looked happy to be able to make me smile and laugh. This is the first time I have ever been tickled by someone besides my mother. And the last time I allowed her to do this was when I was ten.

I grew up far too fast for my own liking, I didn't really have a choice in the matter, though. As soon as I went to Hogwarts for the first time at the age of eleven, I had to stop being a child so that I could properly represent the Malfoy name. What rubbish. Robbing a child of his innocence, just so you could look good. It only got progressively worse as the years went on and the Dark Lord grew in power. As soon as my father was thrown in Azkaban after the war ended, I vowed to live how I wanted and be who I wanted.

And without the burdens I previously possessed, I was free to focus on Harry in a whole new light. Instead of resenting him, I became attracted to him. Instead of hating him, I began to like him. I realized that he didn't actually like being the center of attention or being famous for killing someone. I learned that he was a humble and strong individual, capable of things most people could never dream of. Okay, so when I told Harry I liked him a lot, I was under playing my affection for him. I don't want to scare him off. I don't think I love him anyway, not yet at least. I mean we've only been dating for a day. It's a little too early for that. Right?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice he'd stopped tickling me until he began talking again.

"Has anyone ever given you a raspberry, Draco?"

"I like eating raspberries, yes. Why?"

"Not that kind of raspberry." I had no idea what he was talking about. What kind of raspberry can you not eat?

Harry was on his hands and knees above me, but he began to move down. His face was hovered around my midsection when he gave me a very seductive look. He lifted my shirt just a little bit and slowly ran a hand over my stomach. He leaned his head down and left random kisses on my abdomen. I moaned in anticipation of what was to come. I was so sure he was going to give me a blow job. I was proven wrong in the next second when his lips met my skin again. But this time instead of kissing me he took a deep breath then blew out hard.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" I shrieked in between laughs.

"Giving you a raspberry, of course." Then he did it again!

* * *

Yes, it's short. This chapter was mostly just filler anyway. But I hope you liked it anyway. :)


	10. Saturday

**Happy Camper**

**Chapter 8: Saturday**

**Harry's POV**

I sighed. I was sitting in the arm chair in front of the fire place in the Gryffindor common room. Bored out of my mind and missing Draco. Ron and Hermione were talking quietly to each other, laughing, and cuddling. Ron obviously hadn't told her yet. I glared at him and he got the hint.

"Hermione can we go upstairs and talk?" He looked nervous. Which he should be, Hermione was probably going to hex him. She agreed and they headed into the boy's dormitories.

Professor Dagan's seventh year Muggle Studies class had only been back for about three hours now. The plane ride was uneventful. Like the flight to America, the flight home was long and made me want to Avada Kedavra myself. I wasn't allowed to sit near Draco, our seats were chosen for us. We met near the bathroom a few times, when one of us was coming out, the other would conveniently be the next person in line. We'd peck each other on the mouth quickly and move on.

We had to rush when the plane landed in order to get back to Hogwarts for dinner. We gathered our luggage, and after dragging it into the parking garage, apparated into Hogsmeade. Our things were brought to our dorms for us, just like on the first day of the school year. The walk to the castle was the only opportunity I got to speak to Draco today. And we didn't even talk much. We held hands as we walked. He told me about how boring the trip was and that he was glad to be home. We were ushered into the Great Hall by the professor and Draco and I went our separate ways.

Hermione greeted Ron with a shriek and a hug and he told her all about the trip, minus a few details. I heard her shrieking now, but not in a good way. She was screaming at Ron, calling him an asshole. I'm pretty sure she was throwing things as well. I heard a door slam and then another and it was quiet once again. I sighed and made my way upstairs.

"She hates me, Harry." Ron sounded so sad and it made me feel a bit bad for him.

"What did she say?" I sat on the end of my bed and looked around the room. There were chunks of broken glass and ceramic around the floor of Ron's bed. He was kneeling on the floor picking them up. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"Well I'm sure you heard some of it. But she said she didn't want to be around me for a while. Said she needed time to think." He was quiet and his voice was quivering.

"She didn't break up you though?" Ron shook his head. "That's a good thing then." I was trying my best to make him feel better. No matter how I felt that what he did was wrong and despicable I did'nt like to see my best mate upset.

Ron discarded the shattered remains of his bedside lamp, crawled onto his bed and closed the hangings.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I had just entered the common room through the portrait hole, expecting to relax in front of the fire when I heard the most hideous noise.

"Draco!" Pansy was running towards me screaming. Before I could run away or throw Blaise in her path she jumped on me, hugging me and practically squeezing the life out of me. I grabbed her arms and tried to pry her from me but she wouldn't budge.

"Blaise?" I turned to him with a pleading look on my face. "A little help please!"

Laughing at me, Blaise too attempted to get her off. She was surprisingly strong and held fast. I growled and took my wand out of my pocket.

"Reducto!" I yelled and she was blasted away from me. She landed ungracefully on the floor. He legs spread out in the air as she did. It was quite disgusting, actually, seeing up her skirt. I was overcome with the urge to obliviate myself later. I stalked over to her and pointed my wand down at her once again.

"If you ever touch me, talk to me, or even come near me again, it will be much, much worse. Understand?" She nodded hastily and I made my way through the Slytherin common to my dormitory.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I wondered what Harry was doing at that moment. I missed him and it hadn't even been a day since we spent proper time together. The coming week was likely to be worse. Between classes, homework, quidditch, and I'm sure Harry will get himself a few detentions, we'll both be too tired to do anything.

I wondered what it will be like outside of Hogwarts, once we graduate. Is he still going to want to be with me? Live with me? Bond with me? Ugh, I really shouldn't be thinking all these things. I should just focus on the present and be happy with Harry. I am happy with Harry but I want to be happy with Harry for a long time, possibly forever. Ugh, there I go again. I shut my eyes and forced myself to do arithmancy equations in my head until I fell asleep. Otherwise it would be a long, sleepless night.

* * *

**Short and slightly uneventful. But maybe you liked it anyway...?**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: OMG! that took forever! yea, sorry about that btw. i was about to update then my computer was fried by lightening on august 21st and i couldnt afford to fix it or just get a new one. until today that is, i am the proud new owner of a pretty purple laptop. :P i hope you guys dont hate me too much... if it makes you feel better, not having a computer is absolute TORTURE! but anyways, hope you enjoy the last chapter of this silly fic. again, so sorry for the long wait!

HAPPY CAMPER

Chapter 9: Sunday

Harry's POV

There was one other person, other than myself, on this floor. Filch. Ugh, I hate that guy. I saw his name floating towards mine on the Marauder's Map and I ducked into an empty alcove to hide. Once he was passed I made my way up to the Astronomy tower.

I reached the large oak doors and once again checked the map. Draco was on the balcony, probably star gazing.

"Mischeif managed." I placed the parchment inside my cloak and slipped through the door. Draco didn't hear me coming. I tip toed up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his neck. He turned around and gasped when he saw that no one was there. I kissed him again on the lips and he smiled.

"Hi Harry."

"How did you know it was me?" I asked taking my cloak off.

" Well there are no ghosts in Hogwarts that like to molest students. Expcept for maybe Moaning Myrtle but she never leaves her bathroom. Also, your'e the only person on the planet who owns an invisibility cloak."

I chuckled and kissed him again.

"I missed you," I said.

"Hufflepuff." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I know you missed me too, even if you won't admit it." There was a few minutes of silence as we embraced each other and looked out over the railing at the night sky.

Draco's POV

"So, I thought we could stay up here tonight. I brought blankets. And in the morning we'll just go back to our dorms before anyone wakes up." I suggested, gesturing towards the pile of blankets on the ground.

"Sounds like fun," Harry grinned at me and my insides melted. At least, that's what it felt like.

We sat down on some cushions I transfigured from the rough wooden benches the tower provided, and wrapped ourselves up in the blankets. I was leaning against the brick wall with Harry in between my legs in front of me.

"What was your favorite part of camping?" I asked.

"Being able to actually enjoy myself. What was yours?"

"Im not sure, it could have been sleeping on the hard ground, or almost being eaten by a monster. Or maybe it was.. " I trailed off as I leaned down and gently bit and sucked on his neck. Harry moaned and I slid a hand down to his leg and ran it along his thigh. I had just made it to his crotch when he turned himself around, strattling my hips. He kissed me passionatly then, and I let him take control. It felt bloody fantastic having him push his tongue around my mouth with both hands tugging at my hair. He began to gyrate his hips, rubbing our erections together.

Harry's POV

I stood up in front of Draco and teasingly stripped off my shirt and jeans. He got up on his knees and placed gentle kisses on my hip bone before sliding his hands under the waist band of my boxer shorts. He pulled them all the way down so I could step out of them.

Draco wrapped his long fingers around my cock and started to stroke it. I threw my head back and moaned loudly when I felt his mouth on me. He sucked on the head for a couple minutes before taking it all into his mouth.

I grabbed two handfuls of silky blonde hair as I looked down at the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on, while he was doing the most amazing things with his tongue. I had to excersize all of my self control to keep myself from thrusting wildly into him. Before I could attempt to make myself last longer, I was coming hard down Draco's throat with a cry of pure gibberish. If I had been watching us I would have laughed. In fact, I think I saw Draco supressing a few giggles.

Draco's POV

After Harry enthusiasticlly returned the favor, we sat cuddled on the cushions once more. The moon was high in the sky and cast a soft glow around Harry.

"Do you think it's weird. Us being enemies and then all of a sudden," I gestured to the two of us. "This."

"Definitely. I never hated you though, like you probably thought I did. I just had an extreme dislike towards you." He laughed and I couldn't help but join him.

"Seriously though, I know what you mean. It is a bit strange but I dont really mind. Once I realized your true intentions during the war, I stopped seeing you as a pompous git and started seeing how very sexy you are."

"I'm still a pompous git, you know. I haven't changed."

"Yes, but like I said, you are very sexy." There was silence once again as we enjoyed the stars and the peacefulness they brought.

"Do you think you could ever love me?" I asked this question without thinking first. I'm such an idiot. Harry's going to run screaming now. Who wouldn't? Merlin, I'm an idiot! I could see that Harry had gone a bit pale and was struggling to get words out. After what seemed like a year or some other impossible amount of time, he finally spoke.

"I think I already do." It was my turn to become speechless. How could this possibly be true? Harry in love with me, ME, after such a short time? Perhaps it's only puppy love and he doesn't know the difference. That must be it, nothing about my life was ever this good or this easy.

"I know. I know it's crazy. Absolutely nutters. We go from hating one another to being in love. Impossible, really. But I guess not as it's happened, to me at least." Harry was rambling.

"Harry, I love you too." His eyes grew wide at my confession. "Don't act so suprised. There's a fine line between love and hate and all that nonsense. When I look at you, or even just think about you I get so happy that I just have to smile and it feels like my heart's going to explode. But in a good way. Does that make any sense?"

"Not at all. But I feel it too."

Harry's POV

"Yep, so that's how this," I held up mine and Draco's clasped hands. "Came to be. Any more questions?" We were sitting across from Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall during breakfast. I was aware that half the school had heard Draco and I tell the story of what happened on our camping trip and afterwards, but I don't care. Draco makes me happy and if anyone else doesn't like it they can go sit in a corner and cry for all I care.

"Just one. Did you have to go into that much detail, mate? I mean, I'm happy for you and everything, but that was disgusting." Ron looked like he was going to vomit on his eggs as he spoke. I suppose I could have left out a few details, but where was the fun in that? Plus, Hermione looked like she enjoyed them.

"Harry, that was a very anticlimactic ending, I'm disappointed. I was hoping for some more..you know.." She trailed off, red in the face.

"Oh we know, Granger. You pervert."

THE END.

Author's Note #2: Well was it good? Did you like what i did at the end? If you didnt get it, i was stuck on how to end the story so i made it to where harry and draco were telling ron and hermione about the camping trip and the few days after. how they came to be in a relationship. Please review. if you thought it sucked, tell me. if you thought it was great, please tell me. I love reviews, who doesnt? even a simple 'good chapter' or something would make me very happy. it would make me a happy camper! lol im a dork i know. and im also rambling so ill just shut up now... :D

P.S. DONT FORGET YOUR SURGE PROTECTORS PEOPLE! no, seriously.


End file.
